Resuscitated Hope
by Sad Cannoli
Summary: All Duskpaw wanted was to be a good warrior and to make her clan proud. She didn't expect ShadowClan conspiracy theories, a whole clan disappearing, a traitor on her clan and all the strange things that happened after the arrival of a ginger kittypet. OC-insert on the first book.
1. In which there's a cat fight

**Title:** Resuscitated Hope

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** All Duskpaw wanted was to be a good warrior and to make her clan proud. She didn't expect ShadowClan conspiracy theories, a whole clan disappearing, a traitor on her clan and all the strange things that happened after the arrival of a ginger kittypet. OC-insert on the first book.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. This site is called FanFiction for a reason.

 **Prologue:** In which there's a cat fight.

 **AN:** This prologue is almost all taken from the book; Warriors: Into the Wild.

 ** _Edit 5/2/2018:_** _Guess who decided to rewrite this shitty fanfic? Me that's who. I'll try to make sure that this resembles the books far less. Honestly it had almost no original content. I won't do anything to the prologue though, it makes people know when it's taking place._

 _Why am I doing this? There's no internet on my house atm, February just started and I was bored._

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

Prologue

A half-moon glowed on the smooth granite boulders, turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond.

There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching cats.

At the centre of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark tabby pinned a bracken-colored tom to the ground and drew his head up triumphantly. "Oakheart!" the tabby growled. "How, dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!"

"After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will be just another RiverClan hunting ground!" the bracken-colored tom spat back.

A warning yowl came from the shore, shrill and anxious.

"Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!"

Tigerclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur.

The dark tabby glared down at Oakheart. "You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" He drew back his lips and showed his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him.

The desperate scream of a ThunderClan she-cat rose above the clamour. A wiry RiverClan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river.

Tigerclaw heard the cry and let go of Oakheart. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat. "Quick Mousefur, run!" he ordered, before turning on the RiverClan tom who had threatened her. Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing from a deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away.

Behind her, Tigerclaw spat with rage as the RiverClan tom sliced open his nose. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The RiverClan cat squealed and struggled free.

"Tigerclaw!" The yowl came from a warrior with a tail as red as fox fur. "This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!"

"No, Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side. "This is our territory!"

Blood was welling around this broad black muzzle, and he shook his head impatiently scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.

"ThunderClan will honour your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors," Redtail urged.

"Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Tigerclaw's amber-gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at the edge of the trees.

"Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" he yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed toward Redtail. For a heartbeat the RiverClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Then Oakheart yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the RiverClan warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in caterwauling their victory.

Redtail looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the ThunderClan cats dived down the far side of the Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees.

Tigerclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, and his eyes furious slits. Then he leaped after his Clan into the silent forest.

In a deserted clearing, an old grey she-cat sat alone, staring up as the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of sleeping cats.

A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a dark corner, her pawsteps quick and soundless.

The grey cat dipped her head in greeting. "How is Mousefur?" she meowed.

"Her wounds are deep, Bluestar, she might not be able to train her apprentice, Duskpaw for Quarter-moon" answered the tortoiseshell, settling herself on the night-cool grass. "But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly."

"And the others?"

"They will all recover, too."

Bluestar sighed. "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." She tilted her head again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader," she murmured. "These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive."

"But the year is only just beginning," Spottedleaf pointed out calmly. There will be more kits when greenleaf comes."

The grey cat twitched her broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."

"Are you asking StarClan for answers?" meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar's gaze staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky.

"It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked.

"Not for some moons, Bluestar."

Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled.

Bluestar's ears pricked but she remained silent as Spottedleaf continued to gaze upward.

After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and she turned to Bluestar. "It was a message from StarClan," she murmured. A distant look came into her eyes. "Fire alone can save our clan."

"Fire?" Bluestar echoed. "But fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me."

The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our Clan."

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

 **AN:** Hello! This is just an idea I've had for a while. My oc, DuskPaw is Greypaw's/Greystripe's sister (littermate), AKA Willowpelt's and Patchpelt's Daughter. I got the idea when I saw that Robing Wind had unnamed kits, so I did an OC-insert. Don't expect a lot of updates. Also I got inspired in Starkit's Prophecy, I'll try my best so that this doesn't resemble it. At all.

 ** _Chapter end._**


	2. In which Firepaw joins the Clan

**Title:** Resuscitated Hope

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** All Duskpaw wanted was to be a good warrior and to make her clan proud. She didn't expect ShadowClan conspiracy theories, a whole clan disappearing, a traitor on her clan and all the strange things that happened after the arrival of a ginger kittypet. OC-insert on the first book.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. This site is called FanFiction for a reason.

 **Chapter 1:** In which Firepaw joins the clan.

 ** _Edited 5/2/18_**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

It was a quiet night in the forest. A cold breeze brushed the leaves of a rowan tree. In a branch of said tree laid a small she-cat, her long, thick, fur as black as midnight; though some white could be seen in some areas, like the paws, chin and midsection, something that humans –Twolegs- would call a mitten pattern.

The young she-cat –six moons old actually- was waiting for her littermate, Greypaw, who like her had just become an apprentice. He was on his first mission as an apprentice, and Duskpaw –as that was the she-cat's name- was worried. It wasn't that she doubted Greypaw's ability, or Lionheart's ability to keep her littermate save for the matter, but she was just worried.

There where so many what ifs: 'what if some ShadowClan cats attacked? What if some _Twolegs_ attacked? What if they both hurt their noses and lost their sense of smell, and the got lost forever?!'

Over the time Duskpaw realized that her 'what ifs' where getting more ridiculous one at a time, and stopped making up more. Lionheart was a good warrior, it would take more than some Twolegs, and a broken nose to stop him.

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

The green-eyed cat was starting to fall asleep when she heard a rustling sound; and like any respectable clan cat would, she bolted awake all traces of sleepiness gone from her face.

You could imagine Duskpaw's surprise when she saw not only her littermate and his mentor, but Bluestar as well. _Bluestar_ the leader of the Thunderclan had taken part on her brother first mission as an apprentice? _That will be a memorable first night_ she thought, as she jumped from the tree she was in to talk to her littermate.

"Greypaw, what on StarClan where you doing with Bluestar?" whispered Duskpaw, "Come to the apprentice's den, I'll tell you there!" responded Greypaw excitedly.

And so Duskpaw learned of the kittypet who tried to hunt in their territory and might become part of the clan.

As they cuddled together and prepared for sleep–mindful not to wake the other apprentices, Duskpaw couldn't help but share her opinion with Greypaw. "I don't think a kittypet will survive here" mewed the mitted she-cat quietly "You know kittypets are all doormice, a tabby won't change its stripes Greypaw."

"This kittypet is different Duskpaw, like I said before, he put quite a fight" said the young tom before finally falling asleep.

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

The next day at sunhight after finishing the morning patrol, Duskpaw and Greypaw where sharing tongues with Dustpaw and Sandpaw; two other apprentices, and Darkstripe; their half-brother. They anxiously waited for Bluestar to star the Clan meeting, they couldn't wait to see if the kittypet had accepted the deal.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting" said Bluestar suddenly, when all cats where sat by the Highrock she continued

"Thunderclan needs more warriors" she began "Never before had we have so few apprentice on training, so it has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to begin his training as a warrior" as the black she-cat expected cats started to meow indignantly, a _kittypet_ or _rouge_ living with clan cats? It was atrocious, " _He will never survive here!''_ they howled _''Just an extra mouth to feed!"_

Greypaw and Duskpaw looked at each other knowingly. It felt good to know something before the other cats. They were also worried though, about how the clan would receive the Kittypet.

Bluestar silenced them with a firm yowl. "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"Lucky to become an apprentice," a Taby cat, Longtail, said.

Bluestar ignored the tabby and addressed all of her Clan. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

As the two apprenticed looked at the aforementioned cats; they noticed a small ginger tom. Duskpaw still wasn't quite sure if he would survive here. He looks around their age, however he was fuller than they were, like most kittypets.

He also looked nervous as he looked at Lionheart and the back at the clan. His fur prickled and he swallowed nervously. There was a silence for a moment.

Duskpaw here had a great sense of smell, but even without in she was sure she would be able to smell his fear-scent. Now a deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose from the crowd.

 _"Where does he come from?" "Which Clan does he belong to?" "What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any Clan I know!"_

Strong exclamations and even some theories of where he came from where exchanged by the clan cats.

Then one yowl in particular sounded out above the rest. "Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" It was Longtail again. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed."

Duskpaw guessed it ran in the blood, because what her half-brother just said sounded quite similar to what she told her littermate last night, if a bit ruder.

Lionheart bent down and hissed into the ginger kitten's ear, Duskpaw and Greypaw were close enough to overhear the conversation; "That tabby is Longtail. He smells your fear. They all do. You must prove to him and the other cats that your fear won't hold you back."

The tabby continued to jeer at him. "Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling."

Duskpaw had to agree, what where his Twolegs thinking when adding that jingly bell to the poor kitten? How did he even hunt? She felt a little bad for the kittypet; she knew Longtail wasn't the kindest with his words, and the kit didn't belong here.

Longtail went on, well aware that he had the support of his audience. "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn't!"

Lionheart hissed into the kitten's ear once more: "Do you back down from a challenge?" the kittypet still did not move. But this time he was trying to look at something, the black she-cat could only wonder what when he started staring at Longtail.

The ginger tabby flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes and, hissing, leaped through the startled cats to fling himself onto his tormentor.

Longtail was completely unprepared for the young tom's attack. He staggered sideways, losing his footing on the hard-baked earth. The small tom dug his claws deep into the tabby cat's fur and sank in his teeth. No subtle rituals of swiping and boxing preceded this fight.

The two cats were locked in a screaming, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing at the heart of the camp.

Duskpaw had to spring out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind of fur, she noticed other cats doing it too.

As the cat scratched and struggled, the fear sent that was so strong before suddenly diapered and the cats started wailing with excitement.

She scoffed a bit. Trust toms to get excited for a fight instead of worried. The kittypet was against a _warrior_ for StarClan's sake! Though it seemed like he was putting quite a fight for an untrained kit.

She looked at Sandpaw and was glad at least someone else was worried too.

Then Longtail started tugging hard the collar the young kittypet had and the young cat suddenly started to choke. He writhed and twisted, but each movement only made the pressure worse.

Duskpaw got scared, she wasn't particularly fond of kittypets, but the amber eyed she-cat would never wish the death of one.

Retching and gulping for air, he tried to pull away from Longtail's grip. And suddenly, with a loud snap, he was free; Longtail had snapped his collar off!

Longtail tumbled away from him. The ginger scrambled to his paws and looked around. Longtail was crouching three tail-lengths away. And, dangling from Longtail's mouth laid the collar, mangled and broken.

At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thunderous caterwaul. The two toms remained fixed to the spot, gasping for breath.

Clumps of fur hung from their ruffled coats. The kittypet had a cut stinging above his eye. Longtail's left ear was badly torn, and blood dripped down his lean shoulders onto the dusty ground. They stared at each other, their hostility not yet spent.

Bluestar stepped forward and took the collar from Longtail. She placed it on the ground in front of her and meowed, "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honour. StarClan has spoken its approval—this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

Duskpaw couldn't believe her eyes, a kittypet had done that?! She heard Greypaw murmur a soft _"told you"_ as the kittypet- no the apprentice nodded his acceptance. He stood up and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on his sore muscles. The pool of light blazed bright on his orange pelt, making his fur glow. He lifted his head proudly and looked at the cats that surrounded him. This time no cat argued or jeered. He had shown himself to be a worthy opponent in battle.

Bluestar approached him and placed the shredded collar on the ground in front of him. She touched his ear gently with her nose. "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight," she murmured. Her eyes flashed briefly, as if her words had more meaning for her than they all knew. "You have fought well." Then she turned to the Clan and announced, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honour of his flame-colored coat."

She stepped back and, with the other cats, waited silently for his next move. Without hesitating, the newly named Firepaw turned and kicked dust and grass over his collar as though burying his dirt.

Longtail growled and limped out of the clearing toward a fern-shaded corner. The cats split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly.

The two young littermates, Greypaw and Duskpaw started walking near Firepaw, as Greypaw said "Hey, Firepaw!" from behind him. Firepaw looked proud when his new name was mentioned. It made sense, all the apprenticed where excited and proud when they had they finally lost the 'kit' from their names. Perhaps the fact that he showed the same reaction as them, meant he wasn't so different after all.

Firepaw turned to greet the grey apprentice with a welcoming sniff. He gave Duskpaw a curious look.

"Great fight, Firepaw!" mewed Greypaw. "Especially for a kittypet! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Greypaw," Firepaw replied. "He put up quite a fight, though!" he mewed.

Noticing the curious look he was giving the black she-cat, Greypaw decided to introduce them. "This is Duskpaw, my littermate; she's an apprentice like us" said Greypaw as Firepaw licked his front paw and began to wipe clean the deep scratch above his eye.

''Hello Duskpaw'' he meowed. "Hello Firepaw, congratulations on joining the clan." responded Duskpaw softly.

As he licked his cut they heard his new name again, echoing among the meows of the cats. "Firepaw!"

"Hey, Firepaw!"

"Welcome, young Firepaw!"

Firepaw closed his eyes for a moment and let the voices wash over him as Duskpaw and Greypaw silently watched him.

"Good name, too!" Greypaw mewed approvingly, jolting him awake.

Firepaw looked around. "Where did Longtail creep off to?"

"I think he was heading toward Spottedleaf's den." Said Duskpaw, as Greypaw tipped his head toward the fern-enclosed corner Longtail had disappeared into. "She's our medicine cat.'' Continued Greypaw ''Not bad-looking either.'' Duskpaw rolled her eyes here. ''Younger and a lot prettier than most—"

A low yowl next to the three cats stopped Greypaw midspeech. The three of them turned. Firepaw recognized the powerful grey tabby cat who had sat behind Greypaw earlier.

"Darkstripe," mewed Greypaw and Duskpaw in synchrony, dipping their head respectfully to their half-brother.

The sleek tom looked at Firepaw for a moment. "Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a kittypet!" He spat the word kittypet scornfully, then turned and stalked off.

"Now Darkstripe," Greypaw hissed to Firepaw under his breath, "is neither young, nor pretty…."

Firepaw looked like he was about to agree with his Greypaw when he was interrupted by a warning yowl from an old grey cat sitting at the edge of the clearing.

"Smallear smells trouble!" Greypaw meowed, immediately alert.

They barely had time to look around before a young cat crashed through the bushes and into the camp. He was skinny and—apart from the white tip of his long, thin tail—jet black from head to toe.

''Ravenpaw?'' meowed Duskpaw confusedly.

Greypaw gasped. "That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where's Tigerclaw?"

The three cats looked at Ravenpaw staggering across the floor of the clearing. He was panting heavily. His coat was ruffled and dusty, and his eyes were wild with fear.

"Who are Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw?" Firepaw whispered to his new friends, as several other cats raced past him to greet the new arrival.

"Ravenpaw is that tom over there; an apprentice. Tigerclaw's his mentor," Duskpaw explained clearly. "Ravenpaw went out With Tigerclaw and Redtail at sunrise on a mission against RiverClan" she continued, ignoring Greypaw's murmur of _"the lucky furball!"_

"Redtail?" Firepaw echoed, thoroughly confused by all these names.

"Bluestar's deputy," hissed Greypaw. "But why on earth has Ravenpaw come back alone?" he added to himself. He lifted his head to listen as Bluestar stepped forward.

"Ravenpaw?" The she-cat spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded her blue eyes. The other cats drew back, curling their lips with anxiety.

"What has happened?" Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and looked down at the trembling cat.

"Speak, Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw was still struggling for breath, and his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood, but still he managed to scramble up onto the Highrock and stand beside Bluestar. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare, "Redtail is dead!"

 **AN:** RIP Redtail

Most dialogue came from the first book.

 ** _Chapter end._**


	3. In which Redtail is dead

**Title:** Resuscitated Hope

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** All Duskpaw wanted was to be a good warrior and to make her clan proud. She didn't expect ShadowClan conspiracy theories, a whole clan disappearing, a traitor on her clan and all the strange things that happened after the arrival of a ginger kittypet. OC-insert on the first book.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. This site is called FanFiction for a reason.

 **Chapter 2:** In which Redtail is dead.

 **AN:** I am well aware I write Greypaw instead of Graypaw. Sorry the version I read first wrote it like that, grey and gray are the same word –they are however spelt differently on different countries. Kind of like colour vs color.

Also, if the elder's first talk isn't exposition, I don't know what it.

 ** _Edited 5/2/18_**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

 _Ravenpaw was still struggling for breath, and his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood, but still he managed to scramble up onto the Highrock and stand beside Bluestar. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare, "Redtail is dead!"_

Duskpaw was scared, fellow apprentice Ravenpaw was hurt. He was bleeding badly, Duskpaw couldn't see from where the blood was coming from, but there definitely was blood, and while she had seen her fair share of violence and wounds, seeing them on a fellow apprentice, a cat her age, was worrying for her. Sure, Ravenpaw and Duskpaw weren't the closest friends; he was more her brother's friend than hers, and they were both to quiet to get a conversation going for long, however she had enjoyed the few times they've spent time together.

Ravenpaw staggered slightly. His right foreleg glistened, wet with blood that flowed from the deep gash on his shoulder. "We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks," he went on shakily. "Oakheart was among them."

"Oakheart!" Greypaw gasped beside Duskpaw and Firepaw. "He is the deputy of RiverClan. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really—" Greypaw was silenced when Duskpaw stepped on his paw, "That's _not_ helping Greypaw" She stressed out as she looked worriedly at the blood on Ravenpaw.

The tom cats turned their attention back to Ravenpaw.

"Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak… Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened." Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath.

His wound was still bleeding heavily, and he stood awkwardly to keep the weight off his shoulder "That's when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail…" Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in his head and he lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, he slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground below.

Duskpaw quickly went towards him as she called out, "Spottedleaf! Ravenpaw is hurt!" As she worriedly called the medicine cat, Goldenflower, a beautiful ginger queen came close as she checked Ravenpaw injuries, looking worried as well.

Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted the pretty tortoiseshell, Spottedleaf. She hurried over to Ravenpaw and mewed for the young apprentice and the queen to stand back. Then she used her small pink nose to roll the apprentice over so that she could take a good look at the wound. She glanced up and meowed, "It's all right Duskpaw, Goldenflower. His wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

As Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by a mournful howl. All eyes turned to the direction it had come from.

A massive dark brown tabby staggered through the gorse tunnel. Between his sharp teeth the warrior held not prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. He dragged the tattered creature into the centre of the clearing.

Greypaw, Firepaw and Duskpaw craned their necks and glimpsed a flash of bright ginger tail hanging limply in the dust, Duskpaw who was the closest managed to look at the dead cat's face as she gasped. "No… it can't be…"

Shock rippled through the Clan like a chill breeze. Besides Firepaw, Greypaw dropped into a crouch as grief swept over him. "Redtail!"

There laid his mauled body on Tigerclaw's jaws, a warrior Duskpaw had known all her life. Someone she thought invincible. Sure living in the clan they had all seen death before, but it was usually elders or warriors she wasn't as close with. Redtail's death had really hit home to her.

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" demanded Bluestar from her position on the Highrock.

Tigerclaw let the scruff of Redtail's neck fall from his mouth. He looked steadily back at Bluestar. "He died with honour, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory." Tigerclaw's voice was strong and deep. "Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again."

Duskpaw cached Firepaw glancing at Greypaw from the corner of her eye. The apprentice's eyes were dark with sadness. Firepaw's eyes then moved to the still unmoving she-cat and noticed the same look.

After a moment's pause, several of the cats moved forward to lick Redtail's bedraggled fur. As they groomed they purred hushed phrases to the dead warrior. Firepaw whispered into Greypaw's ear, "What are they doing?" Greypaw didn't take his eyes off the dead cat as he replied. "His spirit may have left to join StarClan, but the Clan will share tongues with Redtail one last time."

"StarClan?" Firepaw echoed.

"It's the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all Clan cats." Answered Duskpaw "You can see them in Silverpelt." She said before joining the older cats and sharing tongues with Redtail.

Firepaw looked confused, so Greypaw explained. "Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night stretching across the sky. Each star is a StarClan warrior. Redtail will be among them tonight."

Firepaw nodded, and Greypaw stepped forward to share tongues with his dead deputy.

Bluestar had remained silent while the first cats came to pay their respects to Redtail. Now she leaped down from the Highrock and walked slowly toward Redtail's body. The other cats retreated and watched as their leader crouched down to share tongues with her old comrade one last time.

When she had finished she raised her head and spoke. Her voice was low and thick with grief, and the Clan listened in silence. "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader."

Then she lowered herself onto her belly, her head bowed, her paws stretched neatly before her, and silently she grieved for her lost friend. Several other cats came and lay down beside her, their bowed heads and hunched backs echoing her mournful pose.

Duskpaw then went back to her fellow apprentices, had she been closer to Redtail, she would have stayed. While they weren't particularly close, she still felt a bit empty.

As she went back to her littermate she noticed Firepaw's moved look, though she couldn't bring herself to care much, she still knew that being aware of her surroundings and about her clanmates feeling was a good and important quality to have. Mousefur –her mentor– had taught her that.

Greypaw came and stood beside her again. "Dustpaw will be sad," he remarked.

"Dustpaw?" asked Firepaw.

"Redtail's apprentice. That brown-striped tabby over there. I wonder who his new mentor will be."

They all glanced over at the small tom who squatted near Redtail's body, staring unseeing at the ground. Duskpaw felt sad for her fellow apprentice. She couldn't imagine how he felt.

Firepaw looked past him to the Clan leader. "How long will Bluestar sit with him?" he asked.

"Probably the whole night," replied Greypaw.

"Redtail was her deputy for many moons. She won't want to let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors. Not as big and strong as Tigerclaw or Lionheart, but quick and clever. I- no we really admired him" Continued Duskpaw in the same soft tone she had used before, if a bit more quite now. It was a thing Firepaw had noticed Duskpaw and Greypaw sometimes did, continuing each other's sentences.

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw as Greypaw and Duskpaw meowed to each other quietly about the day's events. He was admiring the strength that swelled in his powerful muscles and broad head.

His massive body showed signs of his warrior life. One of his ears was split into a deep vee shape, and a thick scar sliced the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly Tigerclaw stood up and stalked over to Ravenpaw. Spottedleaf was crouching beside

Tigerclaw's wounded apprentice, using her teeth and front paws to press wads of cobweb onto his shoulder wound.

Firepaw leaned toward Greypaw and asked, "What's Spottedleaf doing?"

"Stopping the bleeding. It looked like a nasty cut. And Ravenpaw seemed really shaken up. He's always been a bit jumpy, but I've never seen him this bad before." "Poor Ravenpaw" meowed Duskpaw quietly, before her littermate continued talking "Let's go and see if he's woken up yet."

They made their way through the grieving cats toward the spot where Ravenpaw lay and settled themselves a respectful distance away to wait until Tigerclaw had finished speaking.

"So, Spottedleaf." Tigerclaw addressed the tortoiseshell with a confident meow. "How is he? Do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him up, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle."

Spottedleaf didn't look up from her patient as she replied. "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, eh?" They could hear a teasing purr in her soft mew. Duskpaw gave a small laugh, if a little shaken.

"Will he live?" Tigerclaw demanded.

"Of course. He just needs to rest."

Tigerclaw snorted and looked down at the motionless black shape. He jabbed Ravenpaw with one of his front claws. "Come on, then! Get up!"

Ravenpaw didn't move.

"Look at the length of that claw!" Firepaw hissed.

"Too right!" replied Greypaw with feeling. "I know I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him!"

"Look at what he is doing to Ravenpaw!" hissed Duskpaw indignantly as she watched Tigerclaw bothering the dark-furred apprentice. Ravenpaw always woke up her nurturing she-cat instinct, and she was worried for him.

"Not so fast, Tigerclaw!" Spottedleaf placed her paw over Tigerclaw's sharp talon and gently moved it away. "This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone."

Duskpaw saw Firepaw holding his breath, waiting for Tigerclaw's reaction. She rolled her eyes a bit at that. Sure Tigerclaw might be big, strong and rash, but he was a loyal warrior. Plus no one would do anything to the medicine cat.

The big tabby stiffened, and seemed about to speak when Spottedleaf mewed teasingly, "Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed at the little tortoiseshell's words. "I wouldn't dare argue with you, dear Spottedleaf," he purred. He turned to leave and caught sight of Greypaw, Duskpaw and Firepaw. "Who's this?" he asked Duskpaw, towering above them.

"He's the new apprentice," Duskpaw mewed.

"He smells like a kittypet!" snorted the warrior.

"I was a house cat," Firepaw meowed boldly, "but I am going to train to be a warrior."

Tigerclaw looked at him with sudden interest. "Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled across some stray kittypet. So she's actually going to try you out, is she?"

Firepaw sat up very straight, anxious to impress this distinguished Clan warrior. "That's right," he mewed respectfully.

Tigerclaw eyed him thoughtfully. "Then I shall watch your progress with interest."

Firepaw puffed his chest out proudly as Tigerclaw stalked away. "Do you think he liked me?"

"I don't think Tigerclaw likes any apprentices!" whispered Greypaw. "He doesn't" said Duskpaw quietly, as if afraid to be heard.

Just then Ravenpaw stirred and twitched his ears. "Has he gone?" he mumbled.

"Who? Tigerclaw?" replied Greypaw, trotting toward him. "Yep, he's gone."

"Ravenpaw!" meowed Duskpaw with relief.

"Hi, there," Firepaw began, about to introduce himself.

"Go away, all of you!" Spottedleaf protested. "How am I meant to help this cat with all these interruptions?" She impatiently flicked her tail at Greypaw, Duskpaw and Firepaw and pushed her way between them and her patient.

They all went out. Like she had said before, no one argued with the medicine cat.

"Come on then, Firepaw," mewed Greypaw. "We'll show you around. See you later, Ravenpaw."

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

The three cats left Spottedleaf with Ravenpaw and walked across the clearing.

Duskpaw walked alongside them, deciding to leave the guiding to Greypaw, she looked at him expectant. Greypaw looked thoughtful. He was clearly taking his duties as a guide very seriously. "You know the Highrock already," he began, flicking his tail toward the big, smooth rock. "Bluestar always addresses the Clan from there. Her den is down there." He lifted his nose toward a hollow in the side of the Highrock. "Her den was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream." Hanging lichen draped the entrance, sheltering the leader's nest from wind and rain.

"The warriors sleep over here," Greypaw went on.

Firepaw followed him and his littermate to a large bush a few paces away from the Highrock. There was a clear view from there right down to the gorse entrance into the camp. The branches of the bush hung low, but they could see a sheltered space inside where the warriors made their nests.

"The senior warriors sleep nearest the centre, where it's warmest," explained Greypaw. "They usually share their fresh-kill together over by that clump of nettles. The younger warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honour."

"What about the other Clan cats?" Firepaw asked, fascinated but feeling rather overwhelmed by all the traditions and rituals of Clan life.

"Well, the queens share warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kits, or nursing them, they stay in a nest near the nursery. You can go and visit the kits if you want'' Said Duskpaw, before letting Greypaw continue. ''The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on, I'll show you." He said before staring walking towards the Elder's den.

Firepaw trotted after Greypaw and Duskpaw, across the clearing, and past the shadowy corner where Spottedleaf had her den. They stopped beside a fallen tree that sheltered a patch of lush grass. Crouched among the soft greenery were four elderly cats tucking into a plump young rabbit.

"Dustpaw and Sandpaw would have brought them that," whispered Greypaw. "One of the apprentices' duties is catching fresh-kill for the elders."

"Don't worry Firepaw" said Duskpaw, noticing he was a little anxious, "you'll remember everything, and even if you don't you can count on us to help you" she continued as he gave her a small nod.

"Hello, youngster," one of the elders greeted Greypaw and Duskpaw.

"Hello, Smallear," meowed Greypaw and Duskpaw at the same time, nodding respectfully.

"This must be our new apprentice. Firepaw, isn't it?" meowed a second tom. His patchy fur was dark brown, and there was only a stump where his tail should have been.

"That's right," Firepaw replied, copying the apprentices' polite nod.

"I'm Halftail," purred the brown tom. "Welcome to the Clan."

"Have you two eaten?" meowed Smallear.

Firepaw and Greypaw both shook their heads as Duskpaw whispered a small "no".

"Well, there's enough here. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters shared a mouse, One-eye?"

The pale grey queen who lay beside him shook her head. Firepaw noticed one of her eyes was clouded and sightless.

"What about you, Dappletail?"

The other elder, a tortoiseshell she-cat with a grey muzzle, meowed in a voice cracked with age, "Of course not."

"Thank you," mewed Greypaw eagerly. He stepped forward and took a large mouse from the pile of prey, then dropped it at Firepaw's feet. "You still not tasted mouse?" he asked.

"Wait, he hasn't tasted mouse?" asked Duskpaw confused, as if even the thought of that was unthinkable. What did he ate at the Twoleg place then?

"No," Firepaw admitted. He looked excited by the warm smells that were rising from this piece of fresh-kill. His whole body quivered at the thought of sharing his first real food as a Clan member.

"In that case, you can have first bite. Just save us some!" Greypaw dipped his head and stood back to give Firepaw room.

Firepaw crouched down and took a large bite from the mouse. It was juicy and tender, and sang with the flavours of the forest.

"What do you think?" asked Greypaw, "Did you like it?" asked Duskpaw.

"Fantastic!" mumbled Firepaw, his mouth still full.

"Move over then," mewed Greypaw, stepping forward and bending his head to take a bite, Duskpaw soon following after.

As the three apprentices shared the mouse, they listened to the elders talk among themselves.

"How long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" asked Smallear.

"What did you say, Smallear?" mewed One-eye.

"I think your hearing has become as poor as your eyesight!" snapped Smallear impatiently. "I said, how long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?"

One-eye ignored Smallear's irritated reply and spoke instead to the tortoiseshell queen. "Dappletail, do you remember the day many moons ago when Bluestar herself was appointed deputy?"

Dappletail mewed earnestly, "Oh, yes! It was not long after she lost her kits."

"She'll not be happy to be appointing a new deputy," Smallear observed. "Redtail served her long and well. But she'll need to make up her mind quickly. According to Clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonhigh after the death of the old deputy."

"At least this time the choice is obvious," meowed Halftail.

Duskpaw wasn't sure who he meant. It could be Lionheart, or maybe Tigerclaw? _Or_ she felt her face heat up at the thought _maybe it would be Whitestorm._

Sensing the embarrassment coming from his sister, Greypaw rolled his eyes; guessing her thought process.

Firepaw raised his head and looked around the clearing. Who could Halftail mean? To Firepaw, all the warriors looked worthy of becoming deputy. Perhaps he meant Tigerclaw; after all, he had avenged Redtail's death.

Tigerclaw was sitting not far off, his ears angled toward the elders' conversation.

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

As the three apprentices liked the last traces of mouth from their snouts and whiskers, Bluestar's voice called from the Highrock. Redtail's body still lay in the clearing below, pale grey in the fading light. "A new deputy must be appointed," she meowed. "But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars."

Silence fell as all the cats looked up into the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening crept over the forest.

"And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy," Bluestar continued. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

Duskpaw looked at Whitestorm with admiration, hoping it would be him who was named as deputy. From the corner of her eyes she noticed Firepaw looking at Tigerclaw. She couldn't help noticing the hunger in the big warrior's amber eyes as he stared up at the Highrock.

"Lionheart," meowed Bluestar, "will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Firepaw was curious to see Tigerclaw's reaction. But the dark warrior's face revealed nothing as he moved to congratulate Lionheart with a nudge so hearty that it almost pushed the golden tabby off balance.

"Why didn't she make Tigerclaw deputy?" Firepaw whispered to his new friends.

"Probably because Lionheart has been a warrior longer, so he has a lot more experience," Duskpaw murmured back, still looking up at Bluestar.

Bluestar spoke again. "Redtail was also mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught."

The tabby warrior swelled with pride as he showed his acceptance with a solemn nod. He strode over to Dustpaw, bent his head, and rather awkwardly touched noses with his new apprentice. Dustpaw flicked his tail respectfully, but his eyes were still dull with grief for his lost mentor.

Still Duskpaw couldn't help but feel proud for her half-brother getting his first apprentice.

Bluestar raised her voice. "I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." She jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to lie beside Redtail's body once more. Many of the other cats joined her, Dustpaw and Smallear among them.

"Should we sit with them too?" Firepaw suggested. Thought it didn't sound as if the idea appealed him much. Duskpaw could understand why. It had been a long day full of excitement and sorrow for them. Firepaw had become an apprentice and gotten in a fight with a warrior, so he must be exhausted.

For Duskpaw, it was more emotional exhaustion she was feeling; the day had made her feel a wide variety of emotions on a very short time. She really wanted to go to her nest and sleep.

Greypaw shook his head. "No, only those who were closest to Redtail will share his final night. I'll show you where we sleep. The apprentices' den is over here."

Firepaw followed Greypaw and Duskpaw to a thick bush of ferns that lay behind a mossy tree stump.

"All the apprentices share their fresh-kill by this stump," Greypaw told him.

"How many apprentices are there?" Firepaw asked.

"Not as many as usual—just me, you, Duskpaw, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw."

As Greypaw and Firepaw settled themselves beside the tree stump, a young she-cat crawled out from beneath the ferns. Her coat was ginger, like Firepaw's, but much paler, with barely visible stripes of darker fur.

"So here comes the new apprentice!" she meowed, narrowing her eyes.

"Sandpaw" greeted Duskpaw, with a small bow.

"Hello," Firepaw mewed.

The young cat sniffed rudely. "He smells like a kittypet! Don't tell me I'm going to have to share my nest with that revolting stench!"

Firepaw felt rather taken aback. Since his fight with Longtail, all the cats had been quite friendly.

Maybe they had just been distracted by Ravenpaw's news, he thought.

"You'll have to excuse Sandpaw," apologized Greypaw. "I think she must have a furball stuck somewhere. She's not usually this bad-tempered."

"Psst!" spat Sandpaw crossly.

"Hold on, youngsters." The deep voice of Whitestorm sounded behind the apprentices. "Sandpaw! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer."

Sandpaw held up her head and looked defiant. "I'm sorry, Whitestorm," she purred, not sounding sorry at all. "I just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet, that's all!"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, Sandpaw," meowed Whitestorm calmly. "Now, it's getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep." He gave Sandpaw a stern look, and she nodded obediently. Firepaw noticed how Duskpaw's eyes followed him, with a glint of adoration in them. As he walked off, Sandpaw spun around and vanished into the clump of ferns, sniffing once more as she brushed past Firepaw.

With a flick of his tail, Greypaw invited Firepaw to follow him and his littermate, and led the way after Sandpaw. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green. The air was fragrant with fern scent, and warmer than outside.

"Where do I sleep?" Firepaw asked.

"Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" snarled Sandpaw, who was prodding some moss with her paw.

"You can come with me if you want" said Duskpaw as Greypaw and Firepaw exchanged glances, "I usually cuddle with either Greypaw or Dustpaw" she continued. Firepaw raked together a pile of moss with his claws as he mewed "It's aright".

"Suit yourself" she said as she cuddled with her brother. They moved a bit before finally getting comfortable and settling down.

 **.**

 **Resuscitated Hope**

 **.**

 **AN:** Yo. Sorry again for the wait, I don't really have this story planed out at all, I just know when I want to get. Also it is reeeeeaaaly similar to the books, I might diverge a bit from them, and the parts when Firepaw won't be with Duskpaw we'll see her POV (in third person) and what she gets up too. I'm new at writing but hopefully I'll get better. I just realized I have the Spanish version of the books, I might just translate that so that it gets a bit different.

Next update will probably be sometime this month, if that changes I'll edit this.

 ** _Edit 5/2/18:_** _Yes Duskpaw has a crush on Whitestorm. Why? 'Cause he's probably my favourite character and if I was a cat, I'd probably have a crush on him too. Don't worry though, it's more like hero-worship than a crush-crush. They won't end together._

 _Tbh I have no idea what I'll do for pairings, I don't want to break any canon pairings, but I don't think the single cats match with Duskpaw much. Maybe I'll add another oc? Idk._

 ** _Updates will come every Thursday and Friday until I finish the first book, or run out of chapters._**

 ** _Chapter End_**


End file.
